Piano Man
by sebeuntiin
Summary: Hei Piano Man, jemarimu yang menari. Piano Man, gerak tubuhmu yang tiada bisa diprediksi. Mau ucap apa? Saya hanya ingin kita berdua di tempat ini, sekarang. (meanie; mingyu/wonwoo)


Di bar tempat wanita melayani lelaki-lelaki kesepian. Jeon Wonwoo menyibak rambutnya ke samping dan memperhatikan lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Di depannya ada sekitar lima orang laki-laki dewasa sedang berusaha mencuri perhatiannya, tetapi biji mata Wonwoo tidak bergeming dan tetap terpaku kepada panggung dengan piano hitam besar tempat laki-laki itu berada.

(Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari sepatu hak tinggi bermerek dan gincunya yang dipoles dengan sepenuh hati, _puh_.)

Di antara ruangan itu, jingga merah redup berpendar-pendar dengan suara sorak obrol orang lain. Suara denting piano mengalun lembut dimainkan olehnya. Wonwoo ucap permisi sebentar sebelum meraih nampan di samping sofa dan mulai memungut gelas-gelas _wine_ mereka yang kosong. Dia sampai di meja bar tak lama kemudian. Lee Jihoon sedang berdiri tak jauh.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Wonwoo kepada Jihoon.

Jihoon menoleh sekilas sambil menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas-gelas yang kosong. "Pianis baru sewaan bos." Kemudian dia melirik mantel bulu Wonwoo yang merosot, memperlihatkan bahunya berlapis renda menggoda. "Kerja yang susah, huh?" cengirnya iseng.

Wonwoo membenarkan posisi mantelnya dan memasang wajah masam. "Kamu lihat mantelku ditarik oleh om-om mesum itu?"

Si _bartender_ mengangkat bahu dan menata gelas-gelas kembali ke nampan. "Begitulah. Kerja keras, Jeon."

Wonwoo melirik Jihoon sensi sebelum mengangkat kembali nampan dan balik badan hendak kembali. Suara Jihoon meraih telinganya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, "Si pianis selesai tampil jam sembilan."

* * *

Jihoon sedang istirahat dari _shift_ -nya. Wonwoo berdiri di balik konter bar untuk menggantikan dan melihat sang pianis akhirnya menutup piano seraya berdiri. Sosok itu berjalan ke arah bar dan duduk di depan Wonwoo. Hei, tidak ada salahnya menyapa, kan? "Selamat malam, tuan."

Sang pianis akhirnya melihat Wonwoo. "Selamat malam."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menurunkan mantelnya serendah mungkin, memperlihatkan dadanya yang ditutup gaun tipis. Wonwoo seperti pelacur. Dia _memang_ pelacur. Lebih tepatnya wanita penghibur, tetapi mereka masih bisa ditemukan di dalam satu definisi yang mirip-mirip.

"Ke mana bosmu?" tanya pianis sambil duduk di depan Wonwoo. "Satu martini, tolong."

"Bos sedang keluar," jawab Wonwoo. Dia juga sadar bahwa si pianis sedang melirik kotak berlabel zaitun yang terisi penuh tak jauh dari pintu dapur. "Zaitun kami sedang habis, tuan. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Apa rekomendasimu?"

"Sex on the _beaches_ , tuan."

Seketika mata pianis itu menggelap dan menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tiada bisa diartikan. Dia condong ke depan dan berpangku dagu dengan tangannya. Wonwoo merasakan perutnya berguncang senang karena tampaknya si pianis _mengerti_.

"Baiklah, tolong satu." pinta si pianis.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mulai menyiapkan minumannya. "Kata bos minuman tuan sudah ditraktir." ujarnya ketika melihat si pianis merogoh saku, barangkali mencari dompet. Dia berbalik badan dan meracik minuman yang sudah dipesan, tahu persis si pianis tengah melihat punggungnya yang hanya dilapiskan mantel.

Si pianis melirik gaun merah Wonwoo yang amat minim. "Sebutkan namamu."

"Jeon Seulgi, tuan." jawab Wonwoo, meletakkan gelas berisi cairan koktail di depannya. "Dan nama tuan ini...?"

Sang pianis tersenyum dan ada satu gigi seri paling menonjol di sudut mulutnya. "Kim Mingyu. Jadi, dua blok dari sini ada hotel dengan nama _Beaches_. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Nafas Wonwoo berat dan dia mengangguk. Wonwoo mengisyaratkan Kim Mingyu untuk condong ke depan. Dengan panas, gerah, Wonwoo membisikkan; "Mainkan tubuh saya seperti piano barusan, tuan."

* * *

Wonwoo bersikeras menutup mata Kim Mingyu ketika mereka masuk ke kamar hotel. Jadi Kim Mingyu sekarang sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan telanjang dada, ikat pinggang dilepas, kancing celananya dibuka dan matanya tertutup oleh seutas kain yang diikatkan ke kepala. Dia dengan sabar menunggu Wonwoo menghampirinya tanpa berkata apapun.

Di sisi lain, Wonwoo berdegup gugup sambil melepas mantelnya pelan-pelan. Mantel itu terkulai di lantai seraya Wonwo mengambil langkah kecil-kecil bertelanjang kaki mendekati ranjang tempat Kim Mingyu berada. Begitu Wonwoo datang, Kim Mingyu langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memegang tangannya dan meletakkannya kembali ke bawah kepala Kim Mingyu. "Kamu diam saja, saya bisa melayanimu sendiri."

Ragu-ragu, Wonwoo menarik turun resleting dan menanggalkan gaun merahnya sambil duduk di pinggang Kim Mingyu. "Saya sudah—"

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Amat cepat. Kim Mingyu melepaskan ikatan kepalanya dan tersenyum licik sambil mendekap Wonwoo yang bertelanjang dada, memutar posisi mereka. Kini Wonwoo berbaring, Kim Mingyu menindihnya melawan ranjang. Matanya menganalisa Wonwoo yang membeku terkejut. Dada Wonwoo tidak sintal seperti yang tertampang oleh gaun merah tipis itu. Penyumpal dada dan korset terlihat di sudut ruangan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa berbuat bohong kepadaku," kata Kim Mingyu sambil mendecakkan bibirnya menyebalkan. "Kamu bukanlah wanita penghibur atau apapun itu."

Kini Wonwoo memasang muka kesal dan menarik rambut panjangnya ke samping. _Hair extension_ jatuh ke lantai di samping ranjang, Wonwoo berambut pendek menoleh kepada Kim Mingyu yang masih menyengir dengan taringnya itu. "Kita jadi tidur tidak?"

Kim Mingyu mengangkat alisnya. " _Woo, woo_ , sabar, sayangku. Tenang saja, tawaran masih ada di atas meja."

"Kalau begitu, cepat," jawab Wonwoo ketus. Meski begitu matanya terpaku kepada raut wajah Kim Mingyu yang menggoda. Sial, anak itu memang tampan.

"Siapkan dirimu," kata Kim Mingyu. Bibirnya menyeringai seram, meraup segumpal kulit di ceruk leher Wonwoo dan menggigitnya jahil. "Kupastikan kamu orgasme dua kali."

* * *

Wonwoo orgasme dua kali. Dia meringkuk di samping Kim Mingyu yang sedang berbaring dengan kepala bertumpu di tangannya sendiri sebagai bantal, telanjang dada dan lain-lainnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu pada dini hari ketika keduanya memutuskan tidak ada satu pun pada diri mereka yang berniat untuk tidur.

"Jeon," kata Kim Mingyu memecah hening. "Siapa nama aslimu?"

"Saya tidak sebut sembarang nama kepada sembarang orang." jawab Wonwoo.

Kim Mingyu menatapnya lama dari tempat dia berbaring. Akhirnya lelaki itu memalingkan muka dan menonton televisi yang menyala dengan suara samar-samar. "Kamu tidak mengantuk?"

"Tidak ada jaminan saya akan dibayar kalau kamu pergi."

" _Geez_ , aku tidak sepelit itu. Jam lima aku akan pergi—sekaligus kuberikan uangnya."

Hendak memastikan, Wonwoo menatap Kim Mingyu yang sedang mengangkat alis, menunggu jawabannya. Akhirnya Wonwoo menyamankan dirinya dengan ranjang dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. "Bangunkan saya sebelum kamu pergi." katanya.

Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara tawa Kim Mingyu sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Keesokan harinya Wonwoo bangun dengan dering ponselnya yang meneror. Jejak Kim Mingyu sudah tidak ada. Pun juga uang yang dijanjikan, tidak ada selembarpun nominal uang kertas tertinggal di hotel. Bersih total, seolah Wonwoo tidur sendiri tadi malam.

"...Kim Mingyu tolol."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

\- dia udah membusuk di _folder_ -ku selama beberapa bulan sampai akhirnya dia di- _publish_.

\- _crossdress_! wonwoo _because why not_.

\- sebenarnya aku punya _plot_ yang lebih kompleks dan rumit, tapi nanti aja ah, hahaha. akan kulabeli _complete_ , jadi tolong jangan berharap ada lanjutannya dalam waktu yang dekat TT


End file.
